


No regrets

by Leland_03_Gaunt10



Series: Daily problems [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Dogs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leland_03_Gaunt10/pseuds/Leland_03_Gaunt10
Summary: Hannibal and Will go for a walk with their new dog Dante Mephisto
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Daily problems [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813405
Kudos: 18





	No regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear fellow readers,  
> I decided to continue this little series :)  
> I hope you enjoy it.

Dante Mephisto or 'Danny' how Will called him wasn't exactly a well behaved dog. Loyal and cute and good for cuddles-yes, behaving himself in the dog park and going on the leash properly-not really. Will loved him nevertheless and tried to do a little training with him daily. With him it got better everyday and he was well behaved. With Hannibal not so much. There were plenty of reasons Will could think of why Danny and Hannibal didn't get along pretty well. First of all Hannibal decided to ignore the dog for most of the time. And secondly he didn't even try to build a bond with their pet. Will was a bit angry because Hannibal didn't even try. So he decided to take Hannibal on a walk with him this afternoon.   
" Of course I will accompany you on your walk, Will", Hannibal said.   
"Well okay. Do you want to change your clothes or something?", Will asked. Hannibal looked down at himself. He wore a navy blue three piece suit with a paisley tie and his new Armani shoes.   
"I do not see a reason why I should change my outfit. This is my favorite suite and it hasn't rained for weeks now so there should be no mud.", he replied while raising an eyebrow at Will.   
The ex profiler didn't even bother to argue, because it was pointless. Whenever Hannibal has made a decision he would not change his mind. He was the most stubborn person Will knew, besides himself.   
" Well okay. But don't say I didn't warn you that you might regret your choice of wardrobe later." he muttered and started picking up Danny's leash.   
"My dear Will. I have not felt regret in a long time and I most certainly won't start feeling regret now or in the future or-", Hannibal started lecturing.   
"If you say so .", Will interrupted him. "But we gotta get going now. If you wanna hold your three hour monolge now that's okay with me but I won't be here to listen to it."   
Hannibal narrowed his eyes at him and stepped out the door.   
They were walking for an hour now and reached a little lake.   
" Hannibal could you please take Danny for a second I gotta piss. ", Will said while handing Hannibal the leash.   
" If I have to", Hannibal muttered.   
When Will finished and came back he could not warn Hannibal soon enough.   
"Hannibal! Watch out there is a... ", Will shouted, but it was to late. A squirrel crossed the path and Danny started chasing after it. Hannibal could not react fast enough, tripped and fell into the little lake. As he tried to sit up Danny came back and jumped onto the cannibal which caused him to get mud all over his face and suit.   
"Hannibal are you okay?", Will asked trying to hide his laughter.   
"No Will I am not okay! My favorite suit is ruined I'm covered in mud and I am quite sure I swallowed some of this unfiltered water!", Hannibal exclaimed while throwing his hands in the air.   
"Well... hahaha... I told you to change, didn't I?", Will said, trying to regain his composure again.   
" You know Will I deeply regret coming with you.", Hannibal muttered as he started walking back to their home.   
"Oh really. I thought the great Hannibal I have no regrets Lecter does -"  
"Stop it this instant William!", Hannibal interrupted him with a murderous glare in his eyes.   
"No I will not, Hannibal. I told you so and you just wouldn't listen to me. I just wanted to spend time with you and Danny, but you are not even interested and have to ruin everything with your pretentious fucking suit.", Will snapped at him and started heading the other direction.   
When he arrived home Hannibal had showered and stood in the kitchen with a piece of paper in his hand.   
" What is that Hannibal?", Will asked.   
" I have thought about Dante Mephisto and I see that I do not have much control over him. So I signed in on a dog training course."  
"You did what?"   
" Well I don't want to have any of my other suits ruined because of incidents like this. And I know that this important-", Hannibal started, but was shut off by Will kissing him.   
"I love you, you pretentious prick.", Will wispered.   
"I love you too, Mano meile.", Hannibal answered and smiled.


End file.
